Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floating grab installation for the recovery of sand and gravel, with a bearing frame mounted on a pontoon or catamaran-type float for a trolley installation which presents a horizontally displaceable trolley with gripper.
The invention relates, further, to a floating grab installation for the recovery of sand and gravel with a jib installation mounted on a float (pontoon) or catamaran-type float, with extensible and retractable jib and gripper arranged thereon.
The invention relates further to a floating grab installation for the recovery of sand and gravel with a stationary hoisting mechanism arranged on a float or catamaran-type floating body, to which there is allocated a bunker car installation with a horizontally displaceable bunker car with tipping or scrapping grate, the grate being arranged underneath a gripper.